"Seams"
"Seams", as it's nicknamed by the community, is a terrific entity not many have ran into. It's said that this being has no records of ever being part of the character cast, and is possibly paranormal. I've been to the Corridiculous ruins multiple times before, and without trying to be pretentious, I self-proclaim to have seen it all in there. I've witnessed everything about the robots and their mechanisms. I've even been there as a child a few times too, when it was up and running, so I surely know these characters by heart. But, oh boy, Seams is another story. This thing is much more than just hardware failure due to electric shortage - as we assume is the cause of all this. Seams barely even counts as a robot. It's a horrible otherwordly creature and settles in this exact building. Now I know that might sound a little ridiculous, and honestly? I understand. If you told me about this before I met it myself I would have thought you were cheaply trying to scare me. And I know that's what whoever reads this at whatever time is thinking. But take my word on this: It's not a joke. I perfectly remember my first encounter with it, when I decided to bring somebody else with me. Before that and since, I went alone on these trips. Let's just say I regretted my decision immediately, as I watched with my own eyes as my poor unexperienced friend walked right into Blinky's arms. Yes, we had angered him. But I didn't take it seriously as it happened a bunch of times before. I fucking should have. Luckily the guy wasn't that close to me, I intentionally chose someone rather distant, to avoid.. trauma. Anyways. Despite my terrific encounters with these guys before I was pretty shocked to actually watch someone fall victim to their restless rage. I won't go too into detail. Just your typical death scene. Poor guy fell to the ground, bleeding quite harshly. But here's the wierd part. You'd expect Blinky to have mauled me next, but then he just kind of.. stopped? In an instant he went back to his happy innocent expression and stood up straight, as if he was suddenly as afraid as me. At first I thought some child's soul was about to talk to me, but no, something far worse happened. I felt a.. sensation. I can't describe it, but definetly not a pleasant one. It distracted me so much I didn't pay attention to my surroundings for a second. But then I looked down, and out from the blood puddle that had formed on the ground ROSE A FUCKING HEAD OF WHAT SEEMED LIKE A LIFESIZE VOODOO DOLL??! I'm sorry, it still shocks me looking back. Whatever was going on had long knocked me out of my shocked frozen state, but I was naive enough to stay and observe. As the creature was about waist-level out of it's hell portal it picked up the guy's corpse, and rose up to stand about 2 meters tall in front of me. But just like Blinky at first, it was perfectly straight and still. Didn't move and stared into the void. Oh-hoh, but then. It looked at me, and during that split second of eye contact I just felt the waves of rage hidden inside this thing. And that surely was accurate since it reacted with loudly screeching at me, and then forcefully throwing the corpse back on the ground. I assume I was disturbing whatever it was trying to do. Far later than when a sane person would have ran, I finally booked it out of the building when Seams started walking towards me. Actually, it was pretty much stomping, releasing a subtle metal creak each time it moved a leg. I don't know what happened afterwards, where it went or what it was planning to do with the body. But I assure you I didn't enter the ruins for a long while after that. That deadly stare haunts me to this day. I won't bother describing other experiences I had with Seams, as they all went similarly. But I can tell you, there is a LOT more behind the scenes here. And anyone brave enough to try and interact with this demon, go ahead, just remember you will likely die. I will list some theories and possibly explanations to some things which I can pull from my encounters with Seams below. -M Theories * You will only ever witness this creature when traveling with someone else. And it will appear if one of you dies. ** It takes the role of taking the bodies of the dead ones to.. whereever?! That's why you don't see any corpses lying around. * It's 100% not a part of the original crew. I don't know what it's doing in the ruins but this is definetly related to the shut down. It must be. * Let me try and explain one of the most common things I see get asked in this "community". Where does Mendonny actually take you if you follow him? Do you even die? How would he kill you? How do you even know he has bad intentions?? Well. Let me tell you something. I have followed him around for just a bit before, because I was curious and dumb enough for it. And, each time Mendonny seemed to not know where to take me himself, often he literally walked me in circles, until he randomly stopped at some attraction. And here's the thing: remember that dreadful feeling I had when I stared into Seams' eyes? I felt that here. And it prompted me to run away everytime. And yeah, Mendonny got angry by that, so I was forced to immediately leave afterwards. What to take away from this is, I don't think the robots want to kill you. They're either being forced, or intimidated by some 3rd force to do this. And I know just what that may be. Seams. ** Something I haven't mentioned which supports my theory: When Mendonny stopped, just like Blinky, he kind of just stopped, mentally. Like he froze with a horrible realization. And that's always when I ran away. And, I'd bet what would happen just a few seconds after is being stabbed in the back by Seams himself. Mendonny isn't the enemy here, I wouldn't say. More of a minion. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:PersonalExperiences